


【李知勋x你】余生姓李

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -wedding
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】余生姓李

**Author's Note:**

> “我知道，死心塌地爱一个人是最不明智的，可是我只会这一种爱法。”

01

自从李知勋拿着身份证亲亲我，说要结婚之后，我整个人就变得云里雾里的。无论有什么天大的坏事发生了，只要我一想到这件事就能笑得像个傻子一样，托着腮能幻想个老半天。

就像现在，连下班之后跟他去超市，拉着他的手都能笑着晃得很开心。李知勋在我旁边看着我一脸傻笑，一手提着几个装满菜的袋子，腾出一只手紧紧拉着我。我转头看了看他无奈的脸，凑上去快速地在他的下唇上印了一个吻。

李知勋拉着我进了电梯，按了楼层便把手里的袋子放在地上，又揉了揉勒成深粉色的手掌。我抿抿嘴，把他的手牵过来揉着。我抬头看向他的瞬间，被突如其来的吻堵住了嘴。

不是浅尝而止，是带着侵略意味的吻。

电梯真的很没有眼力见，李知勋在门打开的瞬间轻轻咬了我的舌尖，离开了我沾满津液的唇瓣，大手摸了摸我的后颈示意我出去。

我更是笑得像朵花，用手捂住嘴像是要堵住想跟他继续接吻的欲望，却不料从指缝里全数溜了出来。

02

晚上我搂着李知勋的腰窝在他怀里，嗅着他好闻的身体乳的味道正昏昏欲睡，他揉着我的头发给我看电脑上的文件。

—是他设计的婚礼细节和流程。

“要不…明天再看？”他看我快要睡着的样子，亲了亲我软塌塌的发丝。

“不要！我不困！”我在看见“婚礼计划”这个大标题的时候，睡意已经全部散去了。

“那…也行，”李知勋顿了顿，又有点不好意思地说，“其实…我半年前就开始计划了，怕你觉得太快了会觉得不踏实，一直没敢跟你说。”

“居然瞒着我这么久，哼…”我嘟着嘴抬头看他，皱着眉头做出有点生气的样子。

李知勋抬手把我摁在怀里搂紧，又伸出手指揉开我皱着的眉心：

“所以现在不就都告诉你了嘛，李夫人？”

“你想得美，都没结婚呢还李夫人。”

“我没有想得美，我想的你啊宝贝。”

03

我该说幸运呢还是什么，能在两个月后顺利跟他结婚，真的多亏了他提前准备了那么多。可能是太了解我了，一切都几乎完美贴合我的梦想婚礼。

其实大部分工作都是他做的，明明平时工作也不算很有空，却能每天都腾出几个小时来跟我确定婚礼的一些小细节，在自己的表格上删删改改。估计在我不知道的时候，他或许还在联系婚庆公司，或许…

我手上在给他涂着护肤品，却看着他的脸出神。李知勋在我眼前晃了晃手，又捏捏我的脸。

我回过神来，把手上的水乳轻轻在他脸上涂开，看着他有点加深的黑眼圈又拿起眼霜，一边轻轻按摩着他的眼周一边心疼地说：

“要不…婚礼的策划分点事情给我做吧，毕竟是两个人的事情…”我给他涂好护肤品，拍了拍他的脸又向前倾，把自己塞进他怀里。

“那你就负责把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的，然后安心地嫁给我好吗？”李知勋亲了亲我的额角，任由我在他怀里又笑开了花。

04

李知勋神神秘秘地把我带上车，给我系上安全带，说要带我去一个地方。其实我大概也能猜到一点，毕竟这人天天抱着我要我选花束的样式，选晚宴桌的设计。

他往我怀里塞了一只毛绒熊和一盒热牛奶，嘴角藏都藏不住的笑意暴露了他的真心，旋开收音机的按钮，电台也恰好念着腻人的情话投稿，轻快的背景音乐浸满的全是爱情。

—

大概过了几个小时，李知勋晃晃把我唤醒，拉着我下车，眼前是一间晶莹剔透的玻璃花房，还有几个工人在忙前忙后地修整外观，但是整体设计已经能看出来了。

走近花房，便能闻到淡淡的玫瑰花香—那是我说过最喜欢的香味。李知勋向工作人员点点头示意了一下，把趴在窗玻璃上的我拉走，一路牵进花房里面。

整个场地很开阔，采光和通风都非常好，顶上是下垂的藤蔓，点缀着小巧的淡紫或奶白色的花，藤枝长短不一，露出中间挂着的异型灯，是六芒星的形状，又镶着细细的金边，像是真正的星辰一样。

白日不开灯的时候，阳光折射进来透过层层叠叠的藤蔓和花朵，投影在地上，让人仿佛置身于精灵的住处；夜幕降临时打开花丛中的小灯们，整个大厅瞬间变得亮堂起来，到处都是闪闪发光的，浪漫得像是人间仙境。

迎接来宾的长桌上也是摆满了鲜花，由麦穗、兔尾草和白玫瑰扎成的小花束立在桌上。每一个位置还很细致地用brushletter在牛皮纸上写了每个宾客的名字，压在玻璃杯下。

连椅子都有精心设计过，深咖色的木制椅子上系着雾紫色的纱，打结的位置插上了几枝白玫瑰的花苞和小枝的薰衣草。

我站在花房门口便已经被内部的装修美到说不出话，愣在原地了。李知勋见我捂着嘴也没有说话，便轻轻地从背后环上我的腰，把头搁在我的颈侧蹭了蹭。

“喜欢吗？”

我回过神转头看他的瞬间，眼泪已经溢满了整个眼眶，他手忙脚乱地抻着袖子替我擦去眼泪，看着我稀里哗啦地吸着鼻子，把我搂得更紧了些。

“现在就哭了可怎么办啊…？” 

—我现在只想快一点，再快一点跟他结婚。

05

婚礼前一天晚上，我躺在床上整晚都翻来覆去地睡不着。拿起iPad打开喜欢的韩剧也看不进去，看着电视上的八卦娱乐新闻也没心思去关心，连喝着他递来的热牛奶的时候，脑子里也都全是第二天的细节。

“想什么呢，你坐在床上心神不宁的已经三个小时了宝贝？”李知勋伸手把我胸前敞开的睡衣扣子扣了起来，侧过身看着我。

“我怕…我怕明天表现不好…”我也转过身看着他，“毕竟你准备了这么久，我要是一下子记错什么流程搞砸了怎么办…”

“别担心了，”李知勋叹了口气，伸出手臂把我拉进自己怀里，让我整个人暖融融地靠在他怀里，“虽然是很大的事情，我也很紧张，但是你只需要相信明天一定是美好的一天就可以了。

况且，你晚上还是能和往常一样，想要拥抱了就来我怀里，想要接吻了就凑上来，没有什么不同的。”

他的吻落在我的眼角和睫毛上，我安心地窝在他怀里寻了个舒适的位置，被他包裹着沉沉睡去。

—也许读作余生的这两个字，写在纸上就是三个字，李知勋。

06

第二天，李知勋把睡得朦朦胧胧的我塞到车上的时候才早上七点，我带着点起床气喝着他递给我的酸奶。

“一会见，小公主。”他替我拉开车门，把我交给化妆师的时候我才完全醒过来，自己则是停好车，跟着另外的化妆师走进了另一个房间。

我嘟嘟嘴，一想起今天接下来会发生的一切，又高兴起来，跟着化妆师姐姐去做造型了。

—

衣架上挂着的防尘袋里装着的是李知勋之前陪我试婚纱的时候看中的那条粉橘色的蓬蓬纱裙，造型师又替我搭配了一个相同色系的花环固定在头上，发丝并没有刻意盘起来，只是用发胶定型了外面几缕发丝营造出若有若无的发流感。

相配的手捧花是瀑布型的花束，主花是几朵开得灿烂的粉橘色月季，次花是几朵尚未盛开完毕的白玫瑰，点缀着奶白色的兔尾草和满天星，还有几株同样是粉橘色的宝石草。

伴娘替我提着裙摆走到户外的草坪上，太阳正好从云层里探出头，照射在早已经在等待的李知勋身上。

我连忙提起裙摆朝他跑去，摄影师咔咔地摁着快门，记录下他接住我，抱了个满怀后往后退了几步的瞬间。

粉橘色的西装也正好配我的裙子，胸前的口袋里插着的小花束像是从我手上的大花束中分出来的一样可爱，清晨的露水沾在他的皮鞋上闪闪发着光。

摄影师指导着我们摆出不同的动作，打光师不停地调整着板子，今天有阳光的加持，拍出来的照片都仿佛笼罩着一层薄薄的柔光。连伴娘姐姐都忍不住用手机拍了几张，又自己调色后偷跑发给我。

07

外景拍摄结束后，我又回到更衣室，换了一套新的造型。化妆师忙着给我补妆，把我额上的细汗轻轻擦掉，助理们正在整理我的主纱，是一套有着很长拖尾的淡紫色渐变婚纱。

还是我喜欢的公主一样的蓬蓬裙，紫色的花藤从腰间延伸到下摆，又消失在层层叠叠的轻纱里。搭配着同样是淡紫色的头纱，轻巧的纱质被一枚小小的皇冠固定在盘好的发丝上，又在发间点缀着几枝薰衣草。

手腕上系着珠光紫的丝带，长长的飘带垂下来，让人正好能看见手里的花束。和婚礼现场所使用的鲜花一样，是由白玫瑰为主花，只是点缀的变成了薰衣草和风铃花，中间还有几片叶子沾上了金粉，在花间闪着光。

—

当我挽着父亲的手臂在大门前等候着，手心早已经被汗浸湿。另一只手紧紧攥着裙摆，脑海里回荡着他让我别担心的话，想着一会一定不能哭出来。

“有请新娘入场。”

门打开的一瞬间，我眼里只能看见在地毯尽头的舞台上，正坐在钢琴前弹奏着乐曲的李知勋，眼泪瞬间涌了出来，我眨眨眼睛想要看清他的身影。宾客们在两旁鼓着掌，祝福的目光洒满了礼堂。

新架设的钢琴上也放着一大束鲜花，钢琴前用心弹奏的人更是比娇嫩的花儿还要得我欢心。父亲笑着替我擦去眼泪，挽着我的手臂一起缓缓走到舞台前，李知勋起身走到我面前，眼里全是温柔的笑意。

“她归你了。”

父亲牵起我的手放在李知勋伸出来的手掌上，又抬手摸摸我的头，自己则是退到隔壁的长桌旁，坐到我母亲旁边。

我看着李知勋的眼睛，眼泪又不由自主地流下来。牧师念着手里的神圣誓言，我几乎是一个字都没听进去，只想尽快说出自己的回答。

“我愿意。”

“我…愿意。”我大概是一哭起来，连话都说不清楚了。

没想到李先生竟比我更快一步，他伸手替我拭去眼泪，又抚摸着我的后背替我顺气，一手接过主持人递过来的麦克风，清亮温柔的声音从扩音器里传出来。

“今天你就是我的合法夫人了，我做梦也想不到我会爱上当初像是精灵一样跌进我怀里的女孩，完全想象不到枯燥的生活里多了你会变得日日都值得期待。

“我期待着你来找我，我期待着你在我怀里索要亲吻，我期待着每一次哄你睡觉，甚至连跟你斗嘴也是值得期待的。两年前第一次给你说晚安，我激动得失眠了一晚上；两年后的今夜再跟你道晚安，不再失眠，而你已经成为我每日的期盼了。

“你说能不能把婚礼的工作分给你一点，我说你漂亮地，安心地嫁给我便好。其实我的意思是，你的幸福必须由我亲手给你。

“以前我总觉得撒娇是一件很困难的事情，现在我倒是觉得不向你撒娇才是挑战。

“以前朋友们总说我的生活里除了曲子之外便没有别的调味料，那我也确实是这样的；遇见你之后我也依旧喜欢工作，我也必须承认爱情并不是生活的全部，但你是。

“谢谢你，余生也请多多指教了，李夫人。”

我已经哭得泣不成声了，妆面大概是花得不成样了吧。李知勋搂着我把我扣在自己怀里，耳边回荡着我轻轻抽泣的声音。

“不哭了哦…”他像是哄猫一样顺着我的背。

李知勋看着我有点红肿的眼睛，替我把散落的发丝别到耳后，又在牧师的提示下牵起我的手，交换了戒指后又紧紧地牵着我的手。

他把我转过身，温暖的大手托着我的后脑勺，慢慢地凑近，眼里的笑意越发浓郁，把软软的嘴唇覆盖在我的唇瓣上，又一点点侵入。我完全是缩在他怀里的，双臂环着他的脖子，腰被他紧紧揽住。我慢慢闭上眼睛，睫毛上的泪珠折射着灯光，逐渐沉醉在亲吻的浪潮里。

伴娘扬起花篮里的白玫瑰花瓣，铺满了整个舞台与地毯，亲友们也纷纷站起身鼓掌。不知是谁带头开始随着欢快的背景音乐拍手，鼓点一下下敲击在空气中，我在漫长的热吻里苏醒，又扬起了嘴角，笑着把头靠在李知勋怀里，双手从他的脖颈下滑，直至与他十指相扣。


End file.
